Yuri's Dream
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: Based on Robert Freeman's dream in the opening of The Boondocks episode titled "The Hateocracy". Rated T for violence and profanity.


Setting: Paradise City 8:30 AM

In Yuya Sakaki's household, a large breakfast was in the works, cooked by his mother Yoko Sakaki. The blond was hard at work, flipping pancakes and frying eggs as her son and his three dimensional counterparts awaited, along with Sora Perse. It wasn't a school day, so afterward they were all going out to duel together.

Yuri yawned as Yuya and Yuto were in the middle of a table top game. "And as you can see, my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon defeats your Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuya's voice called.

"But remember, since he's an Xyz Monster, he has Rank, not Level, so Odd-Eyes doesn't deal doubled damage." Yuto reminded him.

Yugo had his hands underneath the table, twiddling his thumbs on a small gaming handheld resembling a Nintendo 3DS. Yuzu Hiragi walked in, removing a scarf with a flourish.

"Good morning, everyone!" Yuzu called.

"Oh, good morning Yuzu!" Yuya answered.

Yuri smirked to the pinkette with his purple snake-like eyes focused on her. "Hello, my dear Yuzu...Hope there's no hostilities."

She nervously smiled to the purple haired version of Yuya, keeping her distance.

Yuya's mother walked in, carrying four plates laden with eggs, ham and pancakes. "Oh, hi Yuzu!" She said. "Hope you're hungry, because I made enough for everyone. Sora, I'll have to come back with yours."

"I don't mind!" The blue-haired kid replied.

As Yuzu prepared to take a seat, the sound of splintering wood caught the attention of everyone in the room. A gray-scaled arm ending with clawed hands had slammed it's way through the front door and wrapped around Yuzu's neck.

"Holy shit!" Yuri cursed in surprise.

"Yuzu!" Yuya screamed, running up to her.

That was when the hell began. More claws burst their way through the rear wall of the dining room, with multiple copies of the same face appearing.

It was Zarc, as if he was possessing Yuya again, his gray skinned form, clothed in nothing but white pants, muscled with large demonic black wings sprouting from his back and head.

"Oh yeah!" A Zarc said as three of him tried to worm their way through the hole they made.

More Zarcs burst from the floorboards claw first. Another burst through the window.

"Look out!" Yuto cried.

Two more Zarcs broke through the windows, apparently indifferent of the glass cutting their flesh, shouting various obscenities and cries of dark enthusiasm.

A moment of silence passed before one of the three Zarcs trying to crawl their way through the wall spoke.

"My name is Zarc H. Mothafuckin' Sakaki, and this time I'm rollin' deep, bitches!"

Yuri grabbed Yuya, tugging on his shoulder as he tried to free Yuzu from Zarc's grip.

"Yuya! We have to go!" He asserted.

"But Yuzu!" His Standard Dimension counterpart wailed.

"You can always get with the other three versions of her! Just run!" He finally managed to drag him along without Yuzu.

"Yuya! You worthless-AGH!" Yuzu cursed uncharacteristically as the Zarcs dragged her outside.

The Zarcs finally broke free from the house's workings, proceeding to give chase to his four fragmental counterparts as well as Sora and Mrs. Sakaki, who flew up a flight of stairs.

"This ought to slow them down!" Yuri began, before grabbing Sora.

"Wait, whaaaaa-!?" Sora screamed as Yuri threw him down to the army of Zarcs, who proceeded to dogpile onto him as the sound of gnashing teeth echoed.

"Did you just throw Sora!?" Yuya screamed, flailing his arms.

"Look out behind you!" Yuri feigned, prompting him to turn around before kicking the green and red haired boy in the back, into his mother and sending them down the stairs.

Yuri immediately ran to a room with an open door. Yuto and Yugo slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hurry up! Lock it!" Yuto commanded.

"I'm trying!" Yugo growled.

Yuri made a break for the window, opening it. "Uh, you guys stay here and hold the door!"

"What!?" His Synchro and Xyz counterparts protested in unison before a clawed arm burst through the door.

One of the innumerable Zarc-Yuyas grabbed Yuto by the hair.

"HA! I got you, me!" The one that held him laughed mockingly.

"Yuri, help!" Yuto demanded as the horde blew through the door as if it were tissue paper and grabbed him and Yugo.

"Sorry, boys! Cheers!" Yuri chimed as he quickly threw himself out the window, rolling down the ledge and into the yard, prompting a curse from Yugo. He took off running down the street and cresting over a fence, hiding as a troupe of Zarcs flew down the street shouting obscenities. When the coast was clear, using his enhanced stamina, he took off sprinting straight down the road.

Before too long, legions of the devil duelist clones had found him and given chase. Yuri looked back to see the Zarc-Yuyas dashing after him with expressions of madness, hunger and anger.

The Fusion Dimensional saw himself running out of room to run, as he was being forced toward a small pier by a river. Luckily, he saw a familiar face on the water. Leo Akaba was sitting on a boat for some reason, lying back and minding his own business.

"Professor!" Yuri called.

The Professor glanced in the direction the voice came from but gasped in disbelief and fear at Yuri's appearance, as well as the army of Zarcs chasing after him. He immediately started fiddling with the motor, trying to kick it into action as Yuri leapt into the water and swam to the boat's starboard side.

"Professor Akaba! Help me, you old, bald, cyborg-head motherfucker!" Yuri demanded.

"No-no, Yuri! It was you-who-brought-these-devils-on-me!" Leo protested venomously, stomping on Yuri's hands in vain as the fusion duelist threw himself into the boat, throwing Akaba out into the water. The Professor gasped as he surfaced, only to be shoved back under by a few Zarcs.

Yuri managed to get the motor started, propelling the boat upstream and away from the Zarcs.

"I did it! I'm free!" Yuri shouted in glee. "I'm FREEE!"

Unbeknownst to him, darkness pooled in the skies, giving form to Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

" _Yuri...Yuri..._ "

 **0**

"Yuri!" A voice shouted.

The purple-haired boy woke up from his slumber bolting upward and looking around for Zarcs. Instead he found himself in his four counterpart's shared bedroom at the Sakaki household.

"Are you having a bad dream?" Yuya asked from the bunk bed across from him as Yuto rubbed his eyes, annoyed at having been woken up from the top bunk.

"Heh!" Yuri smirked. "Bad for YOU. I lived~! You died~! I lived~! And you di-e-e-d~!" He said, before leaving the room.

Yuto looked to Yuya, who shrugged.


End file.
